


Amicable

by SneakyHufflepuff



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Ficlet, Missing Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyHufflepuff/pseuds/SneakyHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing moment from Significant Others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amicable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



“If we were gonna get a divorce, it would be amicable right?” Castle spread his arms dramatically, as if to indicate the wreckage of relationships that they had so far stumbled across in this case. “No sharks in suits or anything?”

Beckett’s grey suit jacket flew behind her as she strode down the precinct corridor. “We’re not married. Or even engaged. You have enough ex-wives without having to make up another one.” Unspoken laughter bubbled up beneath her business-like tone and expression.

“It doesn’t hurt to be cautious.”

“You know what Castle?” Beckett stopped her long stride, turning to her partner in crime-solving, an exasperated look on her face. “If I were crazy enough to marry you-”

“I’d have gotten you drunk,” Castle explained, about to go off on a story-telling tangent before Kate cut him off. She didn't need Rick's dramatic account of their hypothetical engagement.

“And if we divorced, it _wouldn’t_ be amicable. Because I’d fight to keep you and then I’d fight for every cent.”

Castle gulped at her tone before her words registered. “You’d fight to keep me?” He grinned. “Awesome.” 

Beckett rolled her eyes and resumed her sweeping stride down the corridor. She had a witness to interrogate.


End file.
